deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alpha Skylander/Bill cipher vs Mr mxyplzk
Wiz: there are strange beings in the world and you should never trust them Boomstick: likemmy ex wife but these guys are worse like bill cipher gravity falls dorito trickster Wiz: and Mr mxyplzk the imp from the fith dimension Boomstick : hes wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: and its our job go analyze their armor weapon and skill to see who would win a death battle Bill cipher WIZ: in a strange town there was gravity falls of a mystery demon named bill cipher Boomstick: and he's not the Illuminati... Maybe you never know and he called trouble through gravity falls hoping to create weirdmageddon Wiz: but it would take Dipper and Mabel pines to stop him.but still a that to mankind Boomstick: a all powerful dream demon got beat by a couple kids.. wow but he can do all sort of crazy things like warp reality blasts things Wiz: he able to levitate and powerful in the dream world and the list goes on Boomstick: he's like if the Illuminati and Freddy Krueger had a kid.. Wiz: basically yeah oh and he becomes a crazy form when he he gets real serious Boomstick: woah wtf??! Wiz: anyways he's pretty powerful he destroyed the Time baby The one in charge of time travel And Could rip the fabric of existence if he continued to the dimension that's pretty impressive Boomstick: He freaking created a giant pyramid from beneath and create gravity falls into weirdmageddon when doing that he turned a car into a pimp muscle car and other weird shit Wiz: he's so smart he knows the truth of future events and he is truly powerful but he has flaws Boomstick: yeah like having a big eye is a big weakness and take time to regenerate and been defeated by the pines many times Wiz: he even was trick into going in Stan mind so they could trap him and end up getting punched by Stan taking him out Boomstick: that's pretty embarrassing to be beaten by some old dude but that was pretty badass too Wiz: but he certainly is a chaotic being you don't want to make a deal with Boomstick: great I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight.. Bill cipher:* laughs maniacly* it's funny how dumb you are Mr Mxyplzk Wiz. Beyond the dimensions lies the 5th dimensions is a imp who came for amusement and challenges and a thorn in Superman side Boomstick: his name is Mr.. uhh myxle wait mr mxypeplxkl no.. how the hell do I say it? Wiz. It's me myxzptlk but let's just call him me mxy anyways he love to have fun around Superman mostly and it certainly powerful a force to be reckoned with like he can manipulate energy able to warp reality Boomstick: can use telepath telekinetic Basically anything he can do As he can move through other universes no problem and could hold moments of reality in a comic page Wiz he stood up to Trigon and Has a book of encyclopedia of all existing and even restraint the specter Boomstick damn he is powerful don't judge a book by its cover or size *Snickers* heh size* Wi: rolls his eye* anyways but he's pretty much has light heart personality and doesn't take things seriously rarely Boomstick: like the time he was tricked by the joker giving him his powers leading to emperor joker Wiz: ane can be banished to the 5th dimension if he says his name backwards which he is self impose about it and choose to ignore it if he wants Boomstick: but hey even if he has a complicated name he can get the job done if he wants Mr mxy: if I stay quiet one more second I need a colossal barf bag Fight! Wiz: alright the combants are set let's settle this debate once and for all Boomstick:it's time for a deaattthh batttle!! Gravity falls* Loise was on a report with Clark kent to check out the disturbance of gravity falls Lois.thia is a opportunity clark to find out about this town Clark: abd I thought Gotham was strange A familiar imp was watching them wanting to join on the adventure They went a familiar shack .. it was the pine and they ask questions Then came out of nowhere with bright flash came was a triangle guy it was bill cipher Dipper ans Mabel: bill! Clark quickly ran to get change to Superman but was trapped in a mindless state* Bill: well well today the day if you know what I mean Dipper: you never win! Bill: pfft says you now say your final words together as a family before I wipe you out of my sight Bill was laughing until someone tap on his shoulder and was confused and turned around to see a imp it was me mxy Mxy: now listen here you oversized Dorito no one messes with my boi supes only I get to mess with him and and I'm not going to let you ruin the fun Bill: oh really * laughs* well Gramps if you have a problem Gramps then let's have a showdown so let's hurry this up I have a place to make changes and rule* They get fight position*Fight!* Mxy rushed and blast him but bill deflect it and slap him and blast him out side and bill came up and strike punch him to the forest but then Mr mxy then use telekinesis to twirl him around and threw him afar a bunch of trees knocking them over and bill teleported to him and then they were fighting through other universes and end up at the fortress of solitude dceu and bill looked around Bill: hmm not cool Mr mxy: *fixed his hat* ha you suck demon doof Bill: shut up! Bill blasted him but mxy blast his eye before he could blast him and whacks him with a comic book that was his first issues slapping bill Bill: agh thats my eye! You idiot I need it to see you die Mr mxy: don't be such a crybaby about it walk it off* Mxy was smugged about having a blast but bill was starting to be furious and was having none of ans turned big and red and punching him to a ice wall breaking it then bill stop and calm and thought of something Bill: hey buddy I think we were in the wrong powerful foot how bout we shake in it? Mxy: looks at bill hand thinking what to do *sure why not* Bill grabbed his hand and toss him on the ground and turn all weird* weirdmageedon is upon you!* He then side one mega charged blast that evaporated Mr mxy .and Mr mxy shouting and was silence as he was turned nothing but dust around a huge crater Bill: phew glad that over with now where was I? Oh yeah * teleported back to gravity falls* Ko Bill appears to have begun weirdmageddon and was partying with a bunch of his weird creatures as a success* Boomstick: oh no this is bad. . Wiz: both are really truly powerful but bill actually had the edge Boomstick: yeah bill was smarter than mxy and was serious to get the job done Wiz: Mxy light-hearted fun would be a problem and didn't take it too seriously making him Maki a mistake as bill was able took control the opportunity to strike and clever Boomstick: so when the dust settled mxy falls flat against bill Wiz: the winter is- Bill: me! Next Time on death battle * Shows a claw and a laugh Born on a Monday! Category:Blog posts